


My Angel

by mimikyun



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Accidentally I gave Boris slight Anxiety? Oops?, Alice Angel Needs To Chill, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bendy is done with her shit, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, He's your designed emotional support animal, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ink Monster Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Light Angst, Must be his devilishly good looks, Poor Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Post-Canon, Reader is Alice Angel's New Voice Actress, Reader is downright Nagatoro, Reader likes bothering/flustering Bendy, Reader starts liking Bendy pretty early tho, Reader-Insert, The Timing of The Events of The Game May Not Coincide With This Work, give him The Hugs™ pls, pun intended, shhh just bear with me ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimikyun/pseuds/mimikyun
Summary: After your father came back from his trip to his old workshop, he decided to reopen the studio, and after sealing a contract to develop a reboot of the old show, Henry deeply encouraged you to audition to be part of the crew of voice actors. When you got the role of voicing the Angel herself, you finally got to see the studio where your father would irreversibly admit to you secrets that would change your life forever.Who would have thought it’d be for good when a mean demon with a big mouth and temper issues decided to barge in your life stay?Surely Henry wouldn’t mind too much now would he?
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Joey Drew/Pile of shit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhHHHH Ok, so, I blame MetalMistress serie’s for this mess ok, her fanfics just inspired me to make this. As well as mysafeplaceishere and Ana7684 fanfics. They’re the good Samaritans keeping this ol’ fandom afloat. And late as ever, I jump into the ship, ready with this junk.
> 
> Enjoy pls uwu<3
> 
> Also, if you find any grammar or spelling errors don't be afraid to tell me!

Panic, pure unbridled panic filled your chest as all you could do was hold on for dear life, but then the tugging you felt halted altogether, the hands at your feet disappeared, the nasty presence retreating, leaving you alone in the dark room you were. You finally let yourself let breath again, and just when you thought it was over the hands returned full force, managing to rip your hands away from the headboard of your bed, and drag you to the cold unforgiving floor and releasing you with a thud. The curtains were opened and you let out a hiss, curling in to yourself, as you glared at the source of your suffering.

‘‘What’s your deal?!’’ You growled, Henry just squatted down where you tried feebly to return to your bed, and roughly poked you in the ribs, making you squeak and shield yourself.

‘‘I told you I was taking you to the studio today didn’t I?’’ He grinned, still trying to poke you.

You just glared at him with puffy optics, ‘‘Stop it!’’ After you made sure the offending digit wasn’t going to keep prodding you like a frog in a high scholars laboratory you sat up straight and accepted albeit grudgingly his hand to help you stand.

Looking at your tired and sleep saturated features he sighed, ‘‘You stayed up till’ late again didn’t cha,’’ Henry said more like a statement than a question, which you hung your head and nodded.

‘‘Didn’t catch sleep until late,’’ You explained, and put your weight into his chest as he circled an arm around your shoulders and guided you out of your room.

‘‘I heard you laughing at 1 AM,’’ He rebuts, eyeing you teasingly. You replied with a glare sucking in the side of your cheek. 

Arriving to the kitchen you muttered out a good morning to which Linda turned around with a spatula in hand, and leaning in one hip, ‘‘Well, good morning to you too, dear. Though you’re not looking too ‘good’ are you?’’ She said jokingly, waving her spatula at you.

‘‘She stayed up watching memes,’’ Henry butted in, making you sputter and break away from his laughing self, making a bee line towards the table, sitting down and grabbing one of the coffee mugs Linda placed before you arrived.

‘‘Was not,’’ You lied, burying your face in the mug. Henry took a seat in front of you and grinned stupidly as you started a staring contest, you very much losing due to the steam of the mug that irritated your eyes. His grin widening when you blinked shamefully.

‘‘Sure you weren’t, sweetie,’’ She said with a smile, Henry clacking in the background, and before you could argue she placed your breakfast in front of you, silencing and erasing from your mind any bicker you wanted to say in sight of the pile of pancakes. 

Henry shook his head with a knowing grin ready to comment in your groggy state surely, and Linda nudged him gently with a smile. He raised his hands in surrender. Bothering you without a cup of coffee or breakfast was like asking for a day full of bickering and Teenage Attitude™ non-stop.

‘‘So, (Y/N),’’ You looked at Linda, mouth stuffed with pancakes, and hummed questioningly, ‘‘You’re going to the studio today right?’’

You swallowed before shrugging, ‘‘I suppose,’’ was your reply, before diving in again.

The woman looked for a moment at her husband when you weren’t looking, and in a silent exchange, with a reassuring nod from Henry, she sighed and blinked at him passively.

‘‘The brat’s will be making some warm ups, meet the crew, that kind of stuff,’’ Henry added with his mouth full, making you cringe and his wife shook her head with a poorly hidden smile.

‘‘I told you I don’t know how good I’ll be,’’ You said, drowning the rest of coffee in one go, ignoring the slight burn and lifted your dishes off the table. Putting them in the sink you turned around and leaned your back in the counter.

‘‘Get (y/n) to talk non-sense. I told you, you’ll do great. Your voice is perfect, now go fresh up, take a bath, dance a little, put on some make-up, set a fire in Canada I don’t care just come out looking a little less dead,’’ You laughed when Linda promptly elbowed him for even suggesting starting a warfare with Canada.

With a smirk you countered, ‘‘I’ll set a fire on _you_ instead, how about that,’’

‘‘If that makes you feel better,’’ He said and no matter how much you wanted to rebut, came out as an exasperated, amused huff, and retreated back to your room to make yourself presentable. Knowing he won (?) he laughed and yelled back a _‘I love you too, brat!’_ making you shake your head amusedly with a smile. After you closed your door, Linda turned to him, the worry evident in her aged features.

‘‘Are you sure about this, dear?’’ She asked. His hands rubbed her arms in a soothing gesture.

‘‘I can’t keep this a secret from her, if she found out somehow she would never forgive me,’’ He said solemnly but softly. She sighed, knowing the truth in his words, however, there was still a question she itched to voice.

‘‘What if…what if she―I mean, she could get mad, felt like we betrayed her by keeping this a secret and―’’ A hug silenced her, and she let out a shaky sigh.

‘‘I’m just as scared as you, but this has to be done. She’s a nice kid, she’ll understand, why we…why _I_ kept it a secret,’’ Henry really hoped that was the case, but in case you didn’t and got mad…well, he really didn’t know what would happen then, so he waited and hoped this was the right choice. You deserved the truth, and now, had you reached 18 years old, with the rebuild of the studio, and the incoming reboot of the Bendy show Henry thought it was about time.

‘‘Do I get a hug too?’’ Henry and Linda separated and turned in their seats. Bashfully you stood wearing a little oversized brown sweater, black leggings and boots, looking fresher now after a relaxing bath and a little make-up to cover the tiredness of your face.

Henry could tell by, call it a sixth sense, that in the end, everything would be fine. The animator, now owner of an entire company of cartoons, opened his arms, ‘‘Of course chum,’’

* * *

After a while he couldn’t hold it in. Stopping at the traffic light Henry slammed his face in the steering wheel with a wheeze, ‘‘Oh God, stop freaking yourself out, you’ll be fine,’’ he laughed and you slapped his arm in a way to get him to stop.

It was ineffective.

‘‘Of course I’ll freak out, I tend to do make things good alone but get I’m in public? It’s like watching a newborn deer trying to stand,’’ As soon as Henry focused on the road instead of you, a sigh broke through your throat as you slumped forward, your arms resting on the storage compartment.

‘‘Listen, you didn’t hear what they said about you that day in the studio when you sent that e-mail with your voice audition, they _loved it._ Your voice has all the traits you would believe Alice Angel’s voice would have, and believe me, we checked all the auditions and yours was the closest shot. A friend of mine that knows well Alice said I she’d kill me if I didn’t hired you,’’ He added, lowering his voice at the last part.

You blushed and felt even more anxiety bubble like hot tar in your gut, ‘‘I still feel I’m cheating,’’

‘‘Well, hon, you’re not. You have a great, lovely voice and besides, we all voted, even the cleaning staff, and guess who got to be Alice’s voice,’’

‘‘Me,’’ You deadpanned, not lifting your face where it was hidden in your arms.

‘‘Yees! It was you, kiddo!’’ He hollered and the offending digit returned to tickle you, making you squeak and press yourself against the door laughing as you tried weakly to stop his assault.

‘‘I get it! I get it!’’ You cried, ready to rip a piece of whatever thing was white near you and waving it for mercy. Thankfully he relented, and retreated, figuring wasn’t a good idea to tickle you while driving, not to mention if you decided to kick…well, didn’t had to come to that. He once stopped the car and the two of you went on a full brawl of tickles that had you breaking the stick shift. Needless to say, Linda wasn’t happy, and neither of you wanted to repeat that lecture.

‘‘Relax, they’re cool, it’ll be like a second family,’’ The word family made you falter slightly, a faint hint of sadness showed on your features before you shook your head, figuring you were being silly, and it bothered you a little that it still affected you. You had Henry and Linda, and they have always been absolute angels with you and just like that you got a rush of happiness that was quickly extinguished by a truck of anxiety as the studio came to view.

Henry told you that it looked absolutely awful, falling boards, mold making the floor as well as the ceiling unstable and dangerous. From outside the vegetation covered most of the studio, the workshop was built with boards and wood, and its windows were blocked with even more boards. It was a miracle (black magic he later deduced, but you didn’t have to know that) that it wasn’t falling to pieces.

Now, it was bigger than it previously was, he had to, albeit in parts, to rebuild the studio with blocks and plaster, safer and modern.

The face of the mascot in all his devilish glory was the first thing you saw while entering the parking lot but the thing that halted your blood flow was the company’s name: Joey Drew Studios.

‘‘Why did you keep the name?’’ You asked softly, and when he looked your eyes were misty and lost far away, lost in thought.

Not really knowing how to reply, he shrugged, ‘‘It’s easier that way, besides changing the name of a company which original’s owner’s dead is harder than it might look like,’’

You simply hummed, and Henry ruffled your hair, breaking you out of your blank state.

‘‘Hey―! No! My hair― _Henry!! Lemme out!_ ’’

‘‘Alright, alright don’t kill yourself’’ He laughed at your distress, finally parked the car, and unlocked the door’s. Promptly throwing yourself out of the car, you took a deep breath and started fixing your hair, which wasn’t much, considered you didn’t brush your hair too much this morning since you thought it looked nice. Sometimes the bed was the best hairstylist.

‘‘You ready, punk?’’

‘‘Not really but it’s not like you’ll let me run back home,’’

‘‘Can’t say I have a headless chicken as a daughter now can I?’’ He said, escorting towards the entrance. That sentence made you smile stupidly, and you bumped your head against his shoulder offering no other reply. Chuckling at your obvious bashfulness he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and opened the door for you both.

Immediately the rush of cold air hit you and you sighed in relief.

‘‘What? You didn’t think I wouldn’t put some kind of air conditioner or heater? When I entered this place some rooms and floors had different temperatures, can you believe that?’’ Now with his arm back at his side, he strode a head of you, and you followed suit, eyeing the posters of the show back in its heyday, remade of course, the old ones were either destroyed with the remodeling or were unrecognizable due to time and ink. Or were simply ripped away by clawed hands.

‘‘How come didn’t you pass out? I mean, you’re weak and soft,’’ You jibed.

‘‘Who told you I was weak and soft? I’ll give them an ass whopping―’’ He threatened with a closed fist.

You flashed him a eating shit grin, ‘‘Linda did,’’

He broke in a sweat, ‘‘―Unless she did, in that case she’s totally right,’’

‘‘Terrified of a beautiful and kind middle-aged lady, aren’t you?’’ You teased lowering your voice as a counter like desk came into view with the receptionists, and he laughed.

‘‘I love her with my soul, but she can be scary when she wants to’’ He seemed to think a bit, and approaching the ladies in the desk with a smile and a wave, who smiled back and greeted him with kind words he whispered in your direction, ‘‘Don’t tell her I said that tho,’’ He quickly added.

‘‘Yeah, we’ll see about that,’’ You said playfully, then fell quiet as Henry talked with the women in the desk, you zoned out as you realized just where you were. You didn’t remember much of this place as a kid but then again, it’s not like you wanted to either, from the little of what you remembered you developed a slight anxiety that wasn’t getting any better the longer you were there. But then again, you were older this time, you had Henry, and things were different and so could be the people, this receptionists didn’t seem like they wanted to crawl all over the owner for the money and were actually soft spoken and kind ladies, who looked like they could envelop you in a fluffy hand-made sweater and feed you till you couldn’t and beyond that. Not like it helped when their attention was draft from Henry to you thanks to him.

‘‘Well, ladies, this is my kid! And the new Alice’s voice, (Y/N),’’ He gently nudged you to get your attention, and as friendly as you could muster you smiled at them.

‘‘Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you, and…to be w-working together as well,’’ You said, and cringed inwardly at the slight crack in your voice. _Why were you so damn sHY._

They didn’t seem to mind too much, if the way they fawned over you was anything to go by, ‘‘And she does seem like her! You’re so pretty dear! Can’t believe you’re actually Henry’s kid,’’ One of them said with a teasing smirk. You giggled albeit a bit uncomfortably and thanked her anyways, saying you got the best genes of your mom.

‘‘That actually makes sense,’’ Nodding, the other receptionist chuckled and said, ‘‘Anyhow, we’ll let you get comfortable, dear. If you need help in some kind of way, feel free to tell us yes? And please keep this old hag from overworking in his office,’’

You winced, ‘‘He does that here too?’’ And feeling an upcoming lecture from the mid-aged ladies if the incredulous eye widening was anything to go by, he grabbed your wrist and with a haste goodbye, started tugging you away from the nice receptionists.

‘‘Are you trying to get me killed, kid?’’ He whispered with no real venom in his voice, if not a little fear. Is he traumatized by nice women or something?

‘‘Not my fault you have the same bad habits anywhere you go. And what’s up with you being scared by nice elderly women,’’

‘‘I dare you to tell them that in the face and still ask me that,’’

You shrugged, ‘‘Your error, not mine,’’

Stifling an eye-roll he sighed with relief when he found the room he was looking for. Pushing you in the area, you noticed all the microphones and sound equipment and oh God― this was the recording room you felt nauseous.

Henry waved the only two people that apparently were in the room, catching their attention, who seemed to be doing voice warm ups. You supposed that was a little better, you expected the whole crew to be here but two people you could manage. You hoped.

After the usual greetings were made, Henry started to introduce you, ‘‘Courtney, Mick, this is (Y/N). Alice’s―’’

‘‘Ooh! You’re Alice’s Angel’s voice, aren’t cha? I heard your audition, and you were fantastic! Ah―’’ The girl faltered a bit when she saw Henry’s annoyed expression at being interrupted, but quickly recovered, ‘‘Sorry, it’s just it’s so cool to have another young co-worker! I was worried I was the only one. Pardon my manners, I’m Courtney’’ She said, and extended her hand which you took with an easy smile, already relaxing in her bubbly happy presence.

‘‘It’s okay, I had the same worries, I’m still nervous though, it’s my first serious job after all,’’ You admitted bashfully, and she waved her hand in a dismissing manner.

‘‘You’ll do fine, I’m sure of it. Oh and this is Mick,’’ She added unceremoniously, causing said man to deadpan at her, and you and Henry to laugh.

‘‘Yeah, I’m Mick, nice to meet you,’’ He said coolly, and extended his hand for a hand shake which you also took. Despite his more calm and quiet personality you had no problem tossing your shy self aside and allow yourself to relax, these people so far didn’t seem like they were going to eat you alive.

‘‘Courtney lends her voice to a new character, and Mick voices Boris,’’ Henry said, grabbing your attention. Excitedly you jumped at the new conversation topic and chewed on it.

‘‘Really? What kind of new character? I would love to see you guys warm ups,’’ You chirped and Henry quietly chuckled, seeing you come out of your little shell and start making acquaintances so quickly. Deciding to leave you alone since you were more at ease know, you barely acknowledged his announced departure, instead you waved him off with a _‘sure, see you later pops’_ and became captivated once again by the explanation Courtney was telling you about the basics uses of the microphones and the recording stuff, as well as how they usually warmed up.

Trusting you were fine, he couldn’t help but tell Mick if you needed anything to come and tell him.

Mick patted the worried parent sympathizing ‘‘She’ll be fine, I’ll keep an eye out for ya’,’’ He reassured, and with that, Henry exited himself out of the room, a new worry settling deep in his gut.

‘‘Hey (y/n), I want to know how’s your Alice’s voice, would you like to try a few lines?’’ Mick asked, approaching the recording area where Courtney was still on about (you quickly learned that she talks a lot, surprise?)

You felt nervous again but also eager, so you were on a bit of an inner conflict ‘‘Ah…’’

Almost as if noticing your dilemma, Courtney chirped Like a Godsend ‘‘My character has a few lines alongside Alice, if you want I could practice with you,’’ Nodding with a newfound eagerness you grabbed your (by default hers) lines and tugged her in the recording room.

Mick chuckled, ‘‘Okay, girls, do your thing, I’ll get this running,’’

* * *

‘‘Henry, this is unfair of you,’’

‘‘You don’t understand the concept of a soft approach, of course you’d said that,’’

Henry soothed his aching temples, ‘‘Please, I don’t need another argument this morning,’’

‘‘You said she could manage the news, that she could manage _us_ , so why can’t we meet her _now?_ ’’ Alice hissed, a fist thumping the table all of the _ink_ creatures were in.

‘‘She’s also shy and _what you said Henry?_ ‘A little anxious train-wreck’, so if you showed her your face I strongly believe she would faint,’’ Allison’s jibbed, already tired of trying to explain for the millionth time why _the fuck_ she could barge in the recording room you actually were and just introduce themselves.

‘‘Careful with what you say, fiend,’’ She replied, glaring. A loud huff came from beside Allison’s side and Alice redirected her glare to an equally pissed if not more Tom.

A loud door slamming, and an exaggerated sound of feet dragging alerted them of the jaded presence in the room, ‘‘Girls, girls yer both pretty,’’ sighed Bendy in a tired-of-their-shit voice.

‘‘You’re late,’’ Henry huffed, and Bendy did nothing to notice this particular truth, he just strolled and hopped in the vacant chair, already slumping over the table, tiny arms barely hiding his mouth. Sammy, who was also in the room, bowed his head silently and presented a can of ink to his cranky lord, who took it unceremoniously and drowned it in one go. Unfazed by this, the human in the room cleared his throat, tearing everyone’s attention from the weird exchange.

‘‘As I was saying…’’ Henry continued slowly ‘‘I need all of you to remain hidden from (y/n), I will introduce her to all of you as well as telling her the truth, but if she sees any of you it might ruin that and that’s the least I want,’’

‘‘Will it be today?’’ Alice suddenly asked.

‘‘Uh…I don’t know for sure―’’

‘‘Then I can’t make any promises,’’ She said with finality and goes to stand until a blade prevents her from standing up.

Boris yelped worriedly at the sudden violence display and looked at Henry who had his face buried in his hands muttering something along the lines of _‘‘Shit, here we go again’’_

‘‘I think the ugly angel is right,’’ Bendy finally said, and Alice stopped mid-way into clawing at Allison’s face, her getting stabbed again, Tom smashing her face with a pipe, and Boris ultimately having a stroke, the poor boy.

‘‘You―I’m what?’’ The offense flew right above her horned head, and instead kept glaring at the small devil with a slight dubious beam.

‘‘The sooner the better,’’ Was the only thing he offered, opting for recline back in his chair, one foot on the table, and arms crossed over his chest.

‘‘S-she could get scared, Bendy’’ Boris stuttered out, still shaken from the aborted incoming of WWIII.

‘‘Actually, I think they’re right _,_ ’’ Henry said carefully, the gears still going on in his mind. ‘‘Though she’s had a stressful day so far I think by the end of the shift she’ll be tired enough to accept this easily,’’

Allison quirked a brow, ‘‘How do you know that?’’

The retired animator shrugged, ‘‘Simply, she’s an emotional influenced person, if she’s happy she isn’t afraid to show it, so if she’s tired, which she already is by the way, she won’t give much shit to whatever I show her. Once when she was little, I showed her a baby bird when she was just getting out from school a day she didn’t sleep very well, and all she did was stare at me like I was the dumbest person alive,’’

‘‘Can hardly differ ta’ that,’’ Said the ever taunting devil with a smirk.

‘‘So it’s decided?’’ Allison said, eyeing cautiously the more unstable angel whose face was intently watching Henry’s response.

‘‘Yes. I’ll bring her here by the end of the day. So I would appreciate if you stuck to hide for now,’’ Semi-satisfied, the scarred ink woman, lifted herself from her chair without the threat of getting speared by Allison’s machete and with a huff, exited the room, heading towards her parts of the old studio.

After a while, Boris broke the silence by quietly admitting ‘‘I’m afraid she’ll try to abduct her,’’

Henry affirmed with a tired sigh ‘‘Yeah, me too,’’

* * *

You didn’t know what had you so worked up before coming to the studio! So far everyone had been nice and patient to you, but you assumed that had to be expected since your dad doesn’t like nasty people and always kept away such. You guessed you were just silly into thinking these people would chew you out due to your inexperience but they were helping you improve! You were a quick learner so with the help of Courtney’s and Mick’s warm ups; by the time the rest of the voicing actors arrived and introductions were made you already were voicing your lines for the first episodes.

It made you all bubbly and happy doing what you always wanted to do, and in such a big company too. Although you still felt you’d cheated somehow into getting your role, you were still happy about it, it wasn’t like you weren’t skilled enough or you did a cheap job, as many had reassured you. But still, had that nagging thought that you hoped would go away by the time the first episodes aired. Regardless, the happy aura you had since meeting your fellow voice actors co-workers had a slight taint that no matter how much you tell yourself otherwise it won’t go away.

You’re in the same studio that―that _man’s_ once was, and that simple thought made your insides churn and turn with resentment and something else you refused to acknowledge. This particularly irritating mood bummer had you sourly sipping at the coffee cup you had gotten at the empty break staff room. Since Alice had no more dialog by the rest of the episode you were given your break early. You wanted to stay but the liquid energy Linda provided you with in the morning was running low on your system, so with the promise to get back after a refreshing cup of liquid life you left the recording room, only to sulk alone, sipping your coffee like it held all the fault of your mood’s takedown.

‘’Mind if I join you?’‘ You looked up from your cup to stare at the icy blue’s ones of Courtney. Nodding, she let herself take a seat beside you after putting to make some coffee for her.

‘‘Are you okay?’’ She asked softly.

Normally you would have told the person off if they were just being nosey, but you Courtney didn’t had that kind of aura; she wasn’t trying to sniff out your saucy deepest secrets and while you appreciated that you didn’t know how to answer her.

‘‘I am, just…I dunno’’ You began poorly, being frustrated at yourself. ‘‘This place just…I mean, it’s not bad just―ugh I don’t know,’’

Understanding your conflict she didn’t prod any further, getting up to grab her drink before settling again, blowing softly the simmering liquid ‘‘It’s okay, you don’t have to explain if you don’t know how to, I sometimes feel like I can’t even express my own feelings too,’’ Appreciatively you smiled to her.

‘‘If you don’t mind me asking; how old are you? You said you were almost as young as me,’’ You inquired, changing the subject, which was fine by her.

‘‘I’m only 26, but I’ve made some voice acting before. Small characters though, like the crazy chick in a bar who causes a big conflict and doesn’t appear ever again, or the supportive cousin of the main character that also appears only once,’’ She explains with a giggle, and you hum, taking a sip.

‘‘So this is your first major character?’’ You ask, and she nods.

‘‘Although Mint isn’t that much of a major character, and doesn’t appear in every episode but yes, it’s the biggest I’ve had,’’ Courtney replied. Moo Mint, the gentle and softhearted cow character, had a cute yet simple design and acted up to the mom role in the series, she was one of the new additions to the show and pretty much the mom character in the show. You liked her, she seemed like she would cocoon you in a thick blanket, sing you to sleep, and protect you from the evil. Not to mention she looked like she gave some _nice_ hugs. ‘‘Besides, how you’re doing with your role so far?’’

With slightly higher spirits you replied, ‘‘I really like voicing Alice, she’s dynamic but more often than not she’s soft-spoken and pretty much the voice of reason,’’

‘‘Yeah, not to mention she looks like you,’’ She added, which made you choke on your coffee, burning your tongue. Courtney, horrified, started sputtering apologies left and right before a hand came to rest on her shoulder, stopping her from further blaming herself.

‘‘It’s okay, it’s just―’’ A shiver ran down your spine and if the voice actress noticed she didn’t point it out. ‘‘I…was just surprised, it’s all,’’

Still greatly worried, she patted your back as you were in the ends of your coughing fit ‘‘I’m sorry,’’ Courtney said, and you shook your head, trying to shove down the nagging feeling from earlier from returning full force.

‘‘It’s fine, don’t beat yourself about it. Do you want to go back to recording?’’

* * *

‘‘I think Henry didn’t show us the whole picture,’’ Alice muttered, her feet tapping quickly against the boarded floor as she paced around agitatedly. Boris went to open his mouth to try and offer her some console but she just snarled before he had the time to, and hastily shut his muzzle with a frightened yip. ‘‘You weren’t there Boris! You didn’t saw what I saw! Her _reaction_. It was so genuine, so bone deep,’’ She hissed. Henry was hiding something else and she wanted to sniff out the truth as soon as possible, and, albeit bitterly, tried to stick up to the promise of not showing herself to you just yet, even if the suspense was killing her.

‘‘Mm? Pray tell, what was her reaction, Susie?’’ A cold voice rasped out, making the former voice actress to growl and snarl. Boris looked worriedly between the two ink-beings, one seething, the other calm and collected.

‘‘Get the fuck out of my chambers, you filthy cultist,’’

‘‘Now, that ain’t nice. May I remind you, that you are not allowed near the human as well as the top floors, Campbell?’’

Sneering she grabbed the nearest harm-inducing-looking object (which unsurprisingly was a pipe) and held it in a tight grip at her side. The wolf pie-cut eyes widened at this and waved feebly his gloved hands in front of himself, not really knowing what to do and ready to bolt out at any moment. Alice paid him no mind however as she snarled lowly, ‘‘I will not repeat myself again, get the _fuck_ out,’’

Trust Sammy to go straight to the point, ‘‘I was asked to keep an eye on you, so please,’’ The musician deadpanned, ‘‘don’t make this harder for the both of us,’’

‘‘I think you know the exit,’’ Was all she intended to say before shoving the pipe in his gut, thankfully it didn’t come to that, the cultist already retreating with a snort which only fueled the angel’s nasty mood.

The absolute silence combined with Alice’s taut body, made the poor wolf sweat and shake in his chair, jumping slightly when she quietly spoke up, ‘‘There’s no way he’s telling me what to do. I think you should go too,’’ She uttered, dismissing the nervous cartoon.

‘‘I-I’m not sure if that’s a good idea, Alice. You could get c-caught and―’’ He tried reasoning with her to no avail, as the angel was already hellbent on stalking you for the rest of the day. When Alice left her chambers the wolf allowed himself some breath room before scrambling out of Alice’s section of the studio, seriously considering telling someone about the angel’s plans but who would he tell?

He didn’t want to get her in trouble with Henry and the crew wasn’t very fond of her either…Maybe he could try telling Bendy? He always kept a level head about this kind of things, but then again he had that quirky attitude of his, Boris was worried he would try to drag the angel around the studio if she refused to listen. Tom was the most mature of the toons, though he was prone to fight her too, as well as Allison. Running a hand down his tired face he decided to stay quiet in the old studio’s living room, letting Sammy handle the unstable angel wasn’t something he was particularly happy about but was the best he could do, ‘‘I really hope she doesn’t mess this up…’’ He droned to himself.

* * *

You poked your head through the small gap on the door of your father’s office, ‘‘Um, Henry?’’

Not looking from his papers he said on instinct, ‘‘Whatcha want, pipsqueak? ’’

Deadpanning at the nickname you welcomed yourself inside, coming to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder at the contracts and important papers you were too tired to decipher, ‘‘I finished my lines for today,’’ You declared, and had you not been watching his shoulders you would have missed the way he tensed up slightly but decided to ignore it anyway.

‘‘Uh…that’s great, hon. We’ll leave as soon as I finish these, okay? You can hang out with the others in the meantime―’’

You interrupted him gently, ‘‘They already left,’’

Finally looking up at you, the frown in his brow became more apparent, and before you could ask if he was okay he spoke first ‘‘You can explore the studio then, if you want, or you could wait with me here,’’

Not particularly excited at his last suggestion you shook your head carefully, ‘‘Um, I want to explore if that’s okay,’’

‘‘Perfectly fine, just don’t wander off too much; there are still dangerous parts of the old studio in reconstruction. Don’t want you dead by falling boards or drowned in ink. I’ll go search for you when it’s go time’’ _Wait, drown? Ink?_

That picked your curiosity, but kept your mouth shut wisely ‘‘Okay,’’ was all you said before your departure. You promptly shut down all the red flags in your brain screaming at you _not_ to go to the old studio’s sections but the need to snoop around the place was too strong and too tempting. Besides, if he went into the old studio and survived you could too right?

Panicked, Allison scampered as quietly as she could with all the ink bodies that had refused to dissolve into ink. With your presence in the deepest bowels of the studio she had to kick a few butcher gang members as well as searchers out of your path. What were you doing so far in the old studio was lost to her, but none of the other toons aside from Tom knew about you wandering around the area of Heavenly Toys. She and Tom made sure you didn’t encounter any of the ink creatures there before neither of them could give a warning to the others or even Henry himself. Which speaking of him, she was very tempted to give him an ass whooping for even letting you wander off alone if he was so intent of keeping you clueless.

In the meanwhile, unnoticing the presences watching over you, the self-imposed mission of grabbing the less dusty and ink-covered plushies your arms could grab was quickly promptly discarded, dropping them when a giant stuffed Bendy came into view, but seeing as the thing was bigger than you, and unfortunately was stuck to the ink fountain he was seated (you honest to God wanted to drag it home) you grumpily settled for a stuffed Boris that was half your size to keep you company while you continued exploring further down the studio, seeing as the old floor hadn’t given out on you nor had you died from killing falling boards.

‘‘Mom’s gonna have a fit,’’ You scorn, looking at you ink-stained boots as you threaded through an ink flooded storage room full of creepy looking butcher gang members. You shrugged them off by hugging the dusty Boris close to your chest, as you reached a balcony where an old elevator could be seen as well some stairs. None seemed too appealing to you, but opted to take the stairs, you guessed if you were to fall down if the wood stairs gave out would be more survivable than if the elevator.

As you threaded your way, your mind tore itself between wanting to turn tail and get _out_ and just wanting to keep going _further._ You felt this strange feeling of familiarity and the feeling of grief and mourning you were sure it did _not_ belonged to you, or so you believed.

The stairs soon lead you to another room. The words _‘I DON’T WANT TO WORK HERE ANYMORE’_ sprawled big and bold in the wall. That man was truly scum wasn’t him? You saw depressing messages like this every now and then, some you didn’t understand but depressing nonetheless. _‘The creator lied to us’_ and _‘He will set us free’_ were the most cryptic and unsettling of them.

You jumped and squeezed the stuffed cartoon when you heard faint screaming, realizing with a hand over your chest to calm your stressed heart, that it was your father, ‘‘Crap he sounds angry,’’ You sighed, and before you could even make a move to return to go where you came from a familiar silhouette picked your interest. Behind a big glass, was a table and an old filming camera, but your eyes were settled on the body on the table.

Pale and on edge, you walked slowly towards the glass, your eyes scanning every inch of the cut open body of the cartoon character Barley, an expression of horror stuck forever in his mauled and disfigured cartoony features. Already feeling nauseous, you decided you had enough for today, and due to your light headiness weren’t able to differ which way you came, so you just picked a random hall, hoping to find the stairs. 

A loud thud sounded very close to you, followed by snarling and your heart rate sky rocketed, fear freezing you to the spot, your eyes searching for the source of the sound or any threats.

A female screech made your hair stand on end, and there were already tears prickling at your eyes. _Which way you came from?? You didn’t remember!_ And like any scared creature, you scampered mindlessly, searching for the exit, and no matter which route you took the sounds never ceased nor did they got fainter, they seemed to get louder every time no matter how much you tried to get away. A scream with your dad’s name was in the tip of your tongue but fear and the little brain function you had prevented you from calling out for help, frightened that whatever or _whomever_ was making those sounds could hear you and come for you.

It didn’t matter though, because you found out that it already found you when a loud crash followed by the wall ahead of you getting smashed, shards of wood flying and dust fluttering, making you take a frightened step back coughing and waving the dust out of your lungs and your eyes. Freezing upon seeing that black body dripping with ink, growling wetly in the back of its throat, its interest being in the room it just got throw out of. 

‘‘Now, you’ve done it, Campbell,’’ It hissed in a male, deep voice. It seemed as it didn’t see you, though a when a hiccup tore through your throat and slipped from your clasped hands over your mouth, its head snapped towards you making you release a scared yip, and start stalking backwards. The lifeless eyes of the Bendy cutout stared back at you as it (he??) followed your every move with a tensed body, outstretched hands, and cautious steps.

‘‘Shhh, do not be afraid my little sheep,’’ He cooed, in a bone chilling cold voice. And the other presence who you assumed threw him through the wall poked her head from the other room, and you heard a slight curse from her tight lipped mouth, half side of her face looking like someone dripped battery acid upon her. You dropped your stuffed companion as the clawed ink-smeared hands extended in your direction and your legs just snapped into action, turning tail and running for the hell of it.

You heard several shouts of the creatures you left behind, but you were having none of it, and while you were _bloody_ aware they were pursuing you, it seemed like you were faster than them, which would have been more helpful if you actually knew where you were going.

Hearing the commotion down below, Henry broke into a desperate run, calling out your name which, in the several halls and rooms of the studio and your fear saturated him, did nothing to help you find him as it got lost in the echoes around you. Your voice didn’t seem to be working for you anymore no matter how much you tried to scream, and when the black ink puddles seemed now to gain life and limbs, your legs started to give out too, trembling uncontrollably. Several scratched you when trying to grab you, and one actually managed to trip you by grabbing your ankle.

With a distressed whine you kicked it until it let you go, and standing up only brought you pain upon realizing with a painful pang that it had sprained your ankle. But the pain didn’t faze you in the slightest thanks to the adrenaline, as you started running again this time with a limp.

Soon you found yourself in a section of the studio which was absolutely _swamped_ by ink, but you could careless as you made your way through the ink, entering the maze, finding solace in one of the miracle stations, which you hadn’t been able to resource to before thanks to the black puddle creatures blocking them or your pursuers too close to your liking.

Sliding down the wall, you held your uneven breath. Someone was walking through the ink and it sounded uncomfortably close to your location, the little light that sneaked through the slit on the station’s door got brighter and brighter, the sound of a projector rolling its reel was deafening, and you were scared that the thing outside could hear your heartbeat because you very much could and it was deafening. Thankfully the light as well as the sounds started to go away gradually, though that relief was short-lived when more voices screaming your name rang closer and closer, and it was all you could muster to keep your cries to yourself as well as your involuntary hiccups.

_‘I should have listened to Henry―oh God I don’t want to die’_ Was all you could think about, and, while every fiber of your body was screaming hoarse at you to stay in the arguably safety of the stall, you knew no good happened to the people in movies who just stayed hidden, waiting for the monster to come find them. So, swallowing up your fear, as silently as you could, you exited the station and quietly threaded the ink flooded maze, avoiding the light, and the footsteps. Now with a clearer head you could actually try and find the exit of the maze yes―the stairs you found the exit!

A hand on your shoulder helped you find your voice again.

‘‘N-no! Wait! I’m not going to hurt you!’’ Boris called out after your fleeting self, though you paid no mind as you bolted up the stairs and up the elevator you resourced using in a fit of desperation, but admittedly you were beginning to heavily regret your poor decision as the old elevator groaned at the exert, but finally lifted you to the Level K with a harsh jerk.

Pushing the button the doors opened loudly making you cringe at the sound before poking your head out warily, and deciding the cost was clear you bolted out the elevator and started to go up the stairs whining and suffering with each step before another creature decided to spook you back into the elevator, the mechanism complaining the sudden weight and without waiting for the doors to close themselves you yanked them together just in time before the devil darling himself could get his hands on you and hastily slammed himself against the metallic bars.

Cowering away from the living toon you pressed yourself against the wall and hugged yourself.

‘‘Get outta there! S’ not safe!’’ Growled the tiny demon with a frown, gritted teeth and what seemed like ink dribbling down his cartoony face.

‘‘ _Get away!!_ ’’ You hollered hoarsely, your voice breaking. The elevator dipped an inch but it was noticeable enough that Bendy was visibly alarmed now. Not like you cared.

‘‘The elevator will take you down you _stupid―!_ ’’

‘‘I don’t _**care**!―AHH!_’’ You screamed and closed your eyes as you were jolted and you realized that maybe it wasn’t so smart shelter yourself in the decaying machine.

‘‘Come on! _Yer gonna fall!_ ’’ He urged, extending a hand through the gaps on the metallic doors.

‘‘I told you _get away!!_ ’’ You hollered, but in all honestly, the fear of the elevator plummeting and taking you down with it was more terrifying that a living cartoon. So when the machine dipped again, and the cartoon hissed at you, your resolve was made; _staying inside this thing wasn’t an option_.

Cautiously you took a step forward only to fall when the elevator shook wildly making you fall. Bendy tried forcing the doors open but wouldn’t even bulge, the elevator had moved out of place so they weren’t prone to open any time soon, swearing he looked around before addressing you, ‘‘I need ya’ ta’ crawl to me,’’ he said evenly, though the worry in his face and the dripping ink already covering one eye was contradictory to his voice.

Frightened you didn’t answer, but tried to crawl closer to the ink demon, ignoring the mechanics groans and creaks. Squeaking when you were jostled again, closing your eyes in fear, as one of the strings snapped loudly and the elevator tilted a little.

He didn’t have another choice now it seemed, ink dripped freely from his face as well as his body now, pooling at his feet, ‘‘Yer doin’ good, keep going,’’ he coached, and you obeyed, pointedly ignoring the way he seemed to melt right before you and started gaining more height and body mass, seeming to attract the ink nearby like a magnet.

Now with you at the metal bars, another string snapped, the wiring groaned and gravity seemed to drag you backwards and the elevator tilted drastically. A large humanoid hand that didn’t seem to belong to the cute cartoon that was just before you seconds ago grabbed your forearm in a death grip and pressed you against the doors.

‘‘Hold on,’’ The creature growled, before letting you go, urging you to glue yourself to the bars as he forced the doors open or in this case, separated the bars just enough so you could squeeze through, yanking you out harshly just before the old machine gave out a last roar before plummeting to the deepest bowels of the studio.

You didn’t dare raise your head where it was pressed against the floor, at this point you were so tired and honestly, you were so close to this creature that escaping seemed impossible.

Your lungs felt like collapsing anytime soon, and your heart agreed but it looked like the ink demon wasn’t too fan of the idea. You jumped when you heard his voice, now deeper and rougher, address you.

‘‘Let’s get ya’ out of here, Henry must be searching fer’ ya’,’’ He said, making you look up in his direction. Bendy (?) whipped the ink out of his eyes, where you could see, the hard glare he fixated you with, and did only waver at the sight of your scared and roughed up features. With deep breaths he clenched the incoming headache and fury deep inside. Instead stood up, and helped you up (more like peeled you off the floor) and started tugging you by your wrist. 

You offered no resistance, seeing as you were already spent and truthfully, already done with everything, not to mention he looked now like the could crack you in half like a Christmas cookie (you barely reached his shoulders!). When he tugged a bit too hard or his pace made you hurt your limping ankle more you swalled your cries, but he eventually grew fed up by having to prevent you to saluting the floor with your face and simply, and without warning hauled you up over his wet shoulder with a small yelp from you and continued walking nonchalantly.

‘‘M-my lord! There has been a terrible― _holy jumping Jesus on a bread stick, is she dead?_ ’’ Sammy peeped fearfully, quickly getting out of the ink demon’s path when a warning growl was sent his way.

The dripping toon rumbled with a sneer, ‘‘Ye couldn’t keep your disgusting ass hidden, _couldn’tcha’?_ ’’

‘‘I’m sorry my lord, the angel―’’

‘‘ ** _SCRAM_** _,’’_ The devil all but roared, making you flinch and yelp when he tightened his grip on your legs. The cultist didn’t have to be told twice, as he broke in a scamper, running towards the room Bendy was headed.

Upon seeing the ink demon cross the door with you hanging from his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Henry clenched the exasperation from Bendy’s lack of tactic and rushed to him, taking you from him.

He heavily expected you to have a mental break down, start crying, break a chair, punch someone, curse him left and right for letting you wander alone, but what he didn’t expect was your blank face. ‘‘(y/n)? C’mon baby answer me, tell me something,’’ Henry pleaded, rubbing your cheek with one hand while shaking you softly with the other.

‘‘I… I don’t…’’ Was all you could muster with a hoarse, cracked up voice. Though it seemed like you were in shock, your body language was all but relaxed. When the adrenaline went down it took all of your energy left.

‘‘Henry, bring her here,’’ Allison softly called out, drawing out a chair from the table they had a meeting previously that day. Grateful from the help, he guided you to the chair, where he immediately started checking for injuries.

Although you seemed fine safe for being covered in ink, the limp you had when he walked you seemed like the worst so far. Boris suddenly spawned himself, poking his head through the door way, a med kit in his heavily shaking hands.

As your father fretted all over you and tended to your ankle, Allison made her way to where Alice was cowering shamefully in a distant chair.

‘‘What the hell where you thinking?’’ She hissed at her, trying to keep her voice low so she wouldn’t spook you further.

‘‘She wasn’t thinkin’,’’ The ink demon butted in, a snarl twisting his features, and though it seemed like the flowing of ink had almost stopped he had yet to wipe his eyes clear of the substance.

In any other time she would have told the demon off, but right now she felt the need for a more intimidating aid to chew Alice with.

‘‘She hadn’t see me until Sammy―’’

‘‘Did ya’ know I had ta’ get her out from a fucking falling elevator?’’ Bendy growled, cutting her off.

‘‘Again, not my fault!’’

‘‘Not your fault? I believe I told you not to _show yourself_!’’ Henry hollered to the distressed angel, who flinched and when after the animator finished treating you and assuming you were fine enough, finally got on hers and Sammy’s case.

‘‘I didn’t! Sammy did!’’

‘‘ _I don’t care who did it, you still went against what I told you!!_ ’’

In the meanwhile, you tried tuning them out to no avail. All that running and the near death experience had completely drained all life force you had left. You just wanted to sleep, explanations be damned, so with this particular thought in mind, you slumped in the table, and hid your face in your arms. 

Noticing the apathetic state you reduced yourself in, carefully, Boris made his way to you, only stopping when Tom, who had been watching over you the whole time, put a gloved and over his shoulder and shot a look to Boris, as if already knowing his noble intentions to comfort you but not knowing if they would be welcomed. Only when you flinched when Bendy snarled at Alice did Thomas concluded you needed comfort, and Henry was nowhere near done chewing Alice out.

Under Tom’s watchful eye, Boris slowly threaded to you, ‘‘Um…A-are you okay, miss?’’

That soft, almost scared voice, you recognized made you look up with puffy optics.

Happy he got a reaction, as poor as it was, he continued, ‘‘Can I sit down with you?’’ The cartoon wolf asked nervously, quietly. You know he tried to catch you, back in that place inundated by ink, but then again, now that your brain has tossed all fear and emotion left from your system you come to the conclusion that maybe he wasn’t trying to catch you to trap you and do whatever thing your scared conscious thought.

Stifling a yawn, you nodded, and hid your face back in your arms.

So far so good, Boris thought as he took a seat beside you and eyed you sympathizing, clothes turn up from getting caught and prickled from chips of wood, a few scratches, your ankle he saw turning a couple of shades of blue and red as well as the handprints of whatever grabbed you (A searcher he assumed) were bound to hurt like a bitch tomorrow.

Tentatively, he slowly raised a gloved hand, eyeing Tom while doing so, and placing it carefully on your back when the mechanical Boris gave no sing of disapproving. Expectedly, you flinched, making Boris sputter apologies as he retracted his hand quickly, shutting up when you lifted you head yet again only to bump it against his shoulder, relaxing at your silent ask for comfort.

Seeing the display, Thomas relaxed, and joined the table, offering you a glass of water he had gotten as soon as Bendy brought you to the room, and although it was lukewarm now, you drowned it thankfully, and smiled at the tight-faced Boris, who nodded in your direction. The others were unaware of this exchange of consolation, too busy spewing barks, throwing the blame left and right and honestly it was fine with you. The moment someone realized you were to blame too for threading too far when you were specifically told _not to,_ was going to be another hour lecture, not as bad as the disfigured Alice and that creepy ink man with the Bendy mask were getting for sure.

You nuzzled in the wolf’s chest as he rubbed your shoulders, stuttering a bit, but not stopping regardless, a slight pang of guilt made you realize you dropped Hernesto (the plush Boris you had abducted) in a haste from getting out of the old studio. You might ask this Boris later to retrieve it or help you search for it but you weren’t too eager to get back there. Hernesto had to wait.

Instead of wallowing in guilt, now with a clearer throat, you softly spoke out ‘‘What are you guys?’’ The hand on your shoulder stopped, and it was then when you noticed the room grew quiet.

Admittedly, Henry wasn’t as surprised to hear you talk as he were to see you _cuddling_ Boris, but then again it was most likely you saw him as a giant fluffy comfort provider rather than a alive cartoon character. Or you did, and didn’t care. With tired eyes, you glanced at the section of the room they were previously barking in and locked eyes with your father, who looked almost as tired as you, dare you say more. Blinking, you regarded all of the remaining presences in the room, the girl with the white headband and machete was kind of new to you, Bendy had decreased again to his default design instead of the 7 foot tall demon you saw earlier, the Alice with the mauled face was eyeing you suspiciously (what even for?!) as well as a bit guilty. The creepy guy, was just there.

Watching.

Stiffening a shudder you readdressed your question to Henry this time, ‘‘Can you explain?’’ You muttered tiredly.

With soft eyes, he nodded grimly, and sparing a hasty scowl in the general direction of Sammy and Alice, the walked up to the table and took a seat, on your other side, instinctively wrapping his arm around you when you changed from seeking Boris for comfort and went to him instead. The others saw that as a clue and took a seat as well, the still pissed demon coming to stand beside his former animator, eyeing you bitterly.

As Henry came to explain everything, since the very beginning of his journey, you were slowly gaining more spirits, even asking questions. When he finished his tale, every piece that hadn’t sat well with you ever since he returned from the old studio to even want to rebuild it fell in place. Why he came more roughed up than he should have if he just ‘had to break his wait out’ as he told you. Why the sudden wish to go back to his former career when he pretty much fled from it. In any case, despite the fact you just got an explanation to your questions you still got more, this time not so soft or simple. Still, you started with the softest.

‘‘So you stole his company and his money,’’ You stated.

‘‘Yep,’’ He confirmed.

‘‘Why?’’

‘‘Why not?’’ He replied, sensing you were more open to jokes now. A deadpan told him so.

‘‘Alright smart ass, just when you get in trouble for theft I’m having none of it. Speaking of, how did you woo the media and the TV companies? You can’t just show up and say you wanted to reboot an old TV show you don’t have the rights or acquiescence of,’’

Chuckling he replied the ever dumbass, ‘‘Not to worry I do have a permit,’’ he said, and got up from his chair and walked off to somewhere.

‘‘Wait, you don’t have to―nevermind he’s gone,’’ You sighed, and rested your cheek in your hand, elbow on the table.

‘‘Well, I think it’s time for introductions,’’ The angel with the melting face said, only to be snarled by the badass-looking Boris.

‘‘I think you have no _right_ to say that,’’ Started the angry looking girl, and expecting another banter you spoke up.

‘‘It’s ok, she’s right,’’ By the second time that day, their eyes bulged, not expecting another person giving her the reason. Maybe she didn’t need the therapy after all?

‘‘Well…’’ She started tentatively. ‘‘I’m Allison Angel, that over there is Tom,’’ The Boris with the mechanical arm grunted in response, receiving a nod from you, ‘‘That creepy dickhead is Samuel Lawrence, goes by Sammy’’ Allison said, earning a chuckle from you, easing some of the tension you and surely the others felt.

She chuckled as well and continued, ‘‘And well, the others are pretty self-explanatory,’’

You hummed affirmatively, ‘‘Boris,’’ The wolf beside you simply smiled, ‘‘…Bendy’’ You stated hesitantly, looking at the 3 foot tall demon who regarded you with a huff and an irritated slash of his tail behind him.

‘‘Who do ya’ think I am? Certainly not Mickey Mouse,’’ He spat, angrily sitting down where Henry previously was. The toons frowned at his attitude, and Allison huffed in frustration. Couldn’t he be more polite? The stunt he was pulling after your traumatic experience surely wasn’t helping―

‘‘Could’ve fool me,’’ Was all you replied, picking the ink out of your nails, missing the way his eyebrows shot up almost going out of his face.

‘‘ _What?_ ’’He all but hissed. He _must_ have not heard you right, there was no way―

‘‘You’re almost as tiny as him. He’s a lot nicer tho,’’ You jibbed, poorly hiding the smile that was fighting its way to your face by facing away from the simmering demon. A bit of pride surfaced in your chest as you heard snickers and chuckles, from your other companions, only fueling the ink demon’s mortification. He did hear you right! Weren’t you supposed to… _be afraid?_ You were _chased by monsters for fuck’s sake!_ Yes, he was the one who saved you and brought you to safety but did you not _see_ him? He knew you were scared of him when he carried you back here.

Still not breaking from his shocked stupor, you continued, feeling if you gave him chance, another argument would surface, ‘‘And…you’re…Alice…?’’ You said, squinting your eyes.

‘‘I am, don’t let this face fool you, child. I sometime was perfect, an true angel―’’

‘‘ _Who opened the faucet,_ ’’ Murmured Boris, a wince in his features. The angel did not hear any complaints or sounds of protest as she finished her little speech.

‘‘And then, _he did this to me,_ ’’ She hissed venomously, pointing at the now lucid, Bendy. He all but scoffed, ignoring her.

‘‘Okay, we do not need another fight,’’ Allison said, trying to calm the waters. Alice once again tuned out the nuisance and addressed you this time.

‘‘Now, _you answer_. Why did you flinch when that voice actress stated your resemblance with Alice Angel,’’ Proving further her point, you tensed up and straightened your back, the eyes all on you.

‘‘Be nice Susie,’’ Sighing in relief, you were never more grateful for your father’s bad (good?) timing to make appearances. The angel just scoffed, and continued to scrutinize you.

‘‘I can answer that, and…I need to tell you something else too, (y/n)’’ He said, shooing the demon away from his chair, who obeyed although leaving a pool of ink to piss Henry off, which paid absolutely no mind much to the Bendy’s spite.

‘‘You could sit on my lap,’’ You offered, trying to shake off the way your chest contracted, feeling you would need some sort of comfort after your father said what he wanted to say.

To say Bendy felt scandalized was a short statement. Before the demon could snarl a snarky response to that, the animator butted in saying no one was sitting on your lap, only succeeding in irking you, as you wanted to hug the tiny mean cartoon now that your fear extinguished.

Settling for leaning in the cartoon wolf, you braced for the news your father was bound to unleash for you and them.

‘‘(y/n) knows this already, but you guys don’t so…uh,’’

‘‘Spit it up,’’ Bendy snarled, already in the chair that he pushed Sammy out of.

‘‘She’s Joey’s biological kid,’’ He said, and the churn of disgust returned full force, only worsened when all of them looked at you dumbfounded. Starting with the storm of questions you closed your eyes and hung your head.

‘‘You’re _his child?_ ’’ Was the only question you dared to register, and looked at the positively livid dripping face of Bendy. You already felt the tears gathering in your eyes, and if your trembling lower lip was any clue, you’d say you were ready to have that mental break down you didn’t had when being translated from the ink demon’s arms to your _true_ father’s. Your more than obvious delicate state went unnoticed by the ink demon who kept snarling at you to _answer._

At your first hiccup the demon jolted harshly like he was slapped, and Henry’s head spun so fast Bendy thought that if he truly wasn’t slapped he was going to be.

‘‘That’s enough! All of you shut up!’’ Said your father, encasing you with his arms, only succeeding in making you break in silent sobs, and loud violent hiccups.

‘‘Yes, she is Joey’s child! But she’s with me because I stole her, okay?!’’ He finally spat out, trying desperately to calm you down, knowing you despised yourself in that way for carrying that tiny, biological connection to that man that you would never get rid of.

‘‘ _Wait,_ what do you mean you _stole her?_ ’’ Alice asked, eyes shooting from you to Henry. Sensing he was about to reveal something important to you as well, he first tried to calm you down. Knowing she wouldn’t get an answer anytime soon, she eyed the stone-faced Tom, and Sammy, who didn’t even showed signs of surprised, not even a flinch.

‘‘How come are you so calm about this?’’ She hissed to the musician, who shrugged before crossing his arms nonchalantly.

‘‘I knew that,’’ He stated, now catching the attention of Allison, Bendy and Boris.

‘‘Ya’ _knew? And didn’t said **anythin’**?_’’ At this point it was inevitable for Bendy to revert in his bigger form, the ink sliding from his skin freely. The cultist, now afraid, rushed to apologize.

‘‘M-my lord, I would never lie to you! I-I simply thought it was common knowledge!’’ He defended. Which made the demon roar that of course the _fuck not, **it wasn’t common knowledge you―**_

After making sure you weren’t going to cry any further, Henry addressed he angry toon, ‘‘Bendy, calm down, I’ll explain,’’

The demon ignored the animator and focused on you instead, ‘‘How come I don’t remember ya’,’’

‘‘That’s because you never meet her,’’ Tom spoke, earning surprised stares from you as well from Alice and Boris. Sensing this he explained, ‘‘Joey didn’t want her to interact with any of you,’’

‘‘What? Why didn’t I meet her then?’’ Allison questioned, and slightly taken aback.

‘‘Look, just―’’ Henry took a deep breath before starting, ‘‘I took her way before even any of you were made. Joey apparently didn’t care so much about this, since he never gave chase or tried to contact me afterwards, like, you know, _any sane parent should have done,_ ’’ He hissed out. The reminder had vines squeezing your heart uncomfortable, and still shaking from hiccups, you leaned in the cartoon wolf, who accepted the task of comforting you once again and enveloped you in a warm embrace.

Now more level headed, Bendy was able to speak without growls and snarls mixing in his speech, ‘‘Why did ya’ took her?’’

Now this part was going to be hard to explain, and you to stomach, ‘‘I found he wanted to do something with the ink machine, I found his book…where he depicted bringing you all to life, making his dream come true’’ He started hesitantly. ‘‘I never…truly believed it would work, he was crazy, self-centered, nobody mattered to him, and that included her,’’ A hand caressed your hair in a soothing manner, and you sniffled in the cartoons hug. ‘‘I took her because…it seemed like…if anything turned out good…and I guess he meant if he successfully made you guys alright, then she was going to be the prototype or to put it more harshly, the first ‘perfect’ Alice Angel,’’

Silence fell on the room, and everyone felt like the temperature plummeted to a shivering inducing degree. You felt like someone threw you off a cliff, and you were just there, waiting to crash in the ground. Seeing your unresponsive state, Henry thought to let you process it.

‘‘So…Joey…had intended to make her…like _us?_ ’’ Alice was the first to break the silence, she had thought about the possibility of that, but even then that seemed like a bit excessive of her, the answers she got left a sour taste in her mouth and a feeling she wasn’t sure she wanted to acknowledge.

The animator nodded grimly. Bendy by now, due to the harsh crash of the news, had recovered his original stature, yet the ink had to stop flowing from his body. He looked at you strangely, Henry decided, no longer angry or resentful, like you were to blame as well for all the awful things Joey did. The demon looked, weirded out and shocked that much was obvious, but the thing that stunned Henry was the, although hardly noticeable, wasn’t he scrutinizing the little devil, sympathizing look he was openly gazing you with.

‘‘I’ll guess, did you know that too?’’ Alice barked out suddenly, addressing the musician who nodded, much to her spite.

‘‘He allowed those close to him to read his work,’’

‘‘And you didn’t do something because…?’’ Allison deadpanned, already expecting a poor excuse from the crazy cultist, and true to her thoughts he simply shrugged. Rolling her eyes, the angel focused on you, feeling a familiarity to you the same way she didn’t understand, she felt for Susie.

‘‘Are you okay?’’ The wolf tentatively asked, shaking you softly, and while Allison wanted to say that of course you were _not_ okay when you just heard your father wanted to shove you through something akin to a torture device, making you lose your humanity and if you were really unlucky end up as a Lost One or even worse, as Sammy, and condemn you to an endless life forced to live caged up in the studio but refrained herself from doing so seeing as you blinked, parting away from the wolf.

‘‘(y/n)…?’’ Henry asked hesitantly.

You swallowed the excess of saliva in your mouth before saying ‘‘I…I’m okay, dad… I’m fine,’’

Relief hinted with a bit of doubt washed over him like a wave, ‘‘You sure, pumpkin? That’s a lot to take in―’’

You chuckled dryly ‘‘Nah―I mean yeah, but…you saved m-me, and I’m fine thanks to you. I just can’t…comprehend why was he such a scum of a person, you know? You’d thought that…I don’t know…I really don’t know anymore. I thought he just gave me away, and while I was grateful thinking that, now I know the truth is much worse I don’t…’’ You sighed, rubbing your temples, trying to soothe the incoming headache returning full force after crying your eyes out in your father’s arms.

‘‘What happened to him, by the way?’’ You asked, a gloved hand rubbing soothing circles on your back and you started to seriously consider kidnapping the cartoon wolf and make him live with you being your big walking support plushie.

‘‘I killed ‘im,’’ The tiny menace beside Boris said calmly, watching you for your reaction. You stopped rubbing your temples and slowly looked at the cartoon who stood there so nonchalantly after admitting murder.

For a moment the tension rose back again to only drop back as hastily when you muttered softly, ‘‘I think you deserve heaven for that,’’

Bendy blinked, not expecting that ‘‘wh…’’ then the surprise forced an incredulous laugh out of him, ‘‘…I highly doubt it, toots. But thanks anyway,’’

‘‘As a the responsible adult figure and also your father I should reprimand you for approving murder but this time I let it pass,’’ 

You chuckled at your father’s hypocrisy, seeing as he was the one who not only stole the money that filth robbed from all his employees and had in storage since all those years, who, you could try an argue it was a _lot_ seeing as the dude built an immensely huge big-ass studio, a toy factory, and had money to spare to try and make an amusement park inside of it too, the greedy bastard.

‘‘I’m sorry all of you had to suffer because of him,’’ You said earnestly.

‘‘You have nothing to do apologizing on his behalf, none of this is your fault okay?’’ Allison quickly reassured you, even reaching out over the table and grabbing your hand, giving an encouraging squeeze, which you returned with a smile.

Arching his back, the animator yawned, ‘‘Well, I think it’s time for us to go home. (y/n) could definitely use the rest,’’

‘‘Oh God I was hoping you’d say that, I can barely keep my eyes open,’’ You cried, rubbing your eyes and paused for a moment, eyeing your inky companions, ‘‘Not like I want to get away from you guys or anything,’’ You clarified, cringing when you realized it sounded better in your head.

‘‘Not like it didn’t sound ominous or anything,’’ Bendy grinned, and for the first time, the look did sit well on him. Knowing he didn’t mean it in a bad way, you returned the smile, and mimicked Henry who was getting up as well.

‘‘Of course not,’’ You agreed.

After a while, when they were sure that the two of you were long gone Alice was the first to speak.

‘‘I…wasn’t expecting that,’’ She admitted.

‘‘Yeah, me neither. She was surprisingly calm…as calm as one can be in this situation that is,’’ Boris said.

That reminded Allison, she hadn’t finished chewing out Alice when you had spoken up ‘‘You, _what the hell._ ’’ She hissed, and Boris buried his face in his hands with a sigh.

‘‘Me?’’ The mauled angel pointed at herself.

‘‘ _Yes you._ Did you stop to think she _could have died?_ ’’

‘‘She almost did,’’ Bendy offered, glaring intensely at the voice actress who broke hell in the first place.

‘‘She what―okay nevermind, that’s even worse and all of that could’ve been went more smoother if you had done what you were supposed to do―and no, it wasn’t Sammy’s fault, well, yes, but he wouldn’t have fought you had you been waiting for Henry to introduce us rather than you stalking her,’’

‘‘I was curious! She had a thing for Alice, it was weird! She looked perfectly happy to voice her, she did all her lines perfectly but if someone made the comment she looked like Alice she would get all of this nervous and awkward aura,’’

‘‘I don’t c _are_ about your stupid curiosity―’’

‘‘Well, the little sheep does hold some fault to this,’’ Sammy butted in.

‘‘How so?’’ Boris asked.

Bendy then said, ‘‘She was ta' one who got in so far in da' studio,’’

Incredulous Allison spat, ‘‘Which side are you in,’’ to which the demon shrugged obnoxiously.

‘‘She’s gonna be in tomorrow, I can assure you that,’’ Alice said with a smirk. Though Allison was more than happy to wipe it off her face.

‘‘Yeah, like _you_ are going to be in for the rest of the month,’’

* * *

You were poorly mistook if you thought you could go home take a bath and call it a day, worried mothers were a thing. Worried _and_ angry mothers were a completely and worse kind of thing. After seeing the state you (mostly) and Henry were in, she all but started fretting. And Henry knew it was his turn to get chewed out.

‘‘Mom, it’s okay,’’

‘‘Okay?! _(Y/n) look at you!_ Henry Stein you told me she was going to be alright! She even got a sprained ankle!’’

‘‘Mom, seriously, Henry told me not go and I went anyways―’’

She shot you a look that screamed you really weren’t helping his case as much as digging your own grave. (Y/n) used tired puppy dog eyes.

Linda anger effect wore out! ‘‘We’ll have a chat about this tomorrow,’’

Feeling it was better to rip off the Band-Aid quickly you backpedalled, ‘‘Err no, right now is fine, Henry first tho,’’

Said man did not appreciate you offering him to the maws to be chewed out like a used dog toy but figured he looked better silent.

‘‘Just go to bed,’’ She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Hanging your head like a scolded puppy, you dragged your feet until you reached your room, and locked yourself in the bathroom.

‘‘Honey―’’

She eyed him upset ‘‘Don’t…just…’’ Her husband tugged her grudging self into a hug, which she melted into not long after. ‘‘What did she told you?’’

‘‘She didn’t disown us, so you can finally get that silly thought out of your head,’’ He replied, kissing her head. ‘‘She’s still hurt, but I think she’s glad I stole her, as she told me in the car,’’

That got the worried lady laughing softly, ‘‘Oh goodness, tell me you didn’t told her we stole her,’’

Happy that his wife was smiling and relaxing he rocked her as he nuzzled his face into her fluffy golden hair ‘‘Of course I didn’t, love. I said _I_ stole her,’’

‘‘And what’d she say?’’

‘‘She was pretty happy actually, and congratulated Bendy for killing Joey. I seriously need to talk to her by the way,’’

Giggling she nuzzled in the embrace of her husband, ‘‘She’s almost as bad as you,’’ Linda teased.

‘‘Nah, she’s a cool kid. That utter idiot doesn’t know what he missed,’’

Kissing her tired man, she whispered, ‘‘No, he didn’t. And call me egoist but I’m grateful for that,’’

‘‘We are, love. We are,’’

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo?? How was it? Ugh, I feel like I sonic-speed everything in my haste to get Bendy and Reader to meet >//>'
> 
> I really hope it didn’t felt too rushed though but I wanted to get the introductions and meetings as out as possible, I thirst for Bendo, even tho they won’t have some action for a couple chapters if you know what I mean.  
> Anyways! Please do tell if you like it, I love hearing from my readers • ͜ • <3 
> 
> Also allow me to tell you that the others chapters are likely not gonna be as long as the first. I just wanted to start developing the relationship as soon as I could so yeah, you got a 12k+ chapter, yay me, yay my fingers 
> 
> That being said puhlease leave kudos and comments and cookies if you can.


End file.
